The Next Generation
by CelticKitsune90
Summary: My first fic, so please R&R! Follow along as the son of Harry Potter goes through life's journey with his four best friends and a couple new ones he'll meet along the way! R
1. The Next Generation Begins!

"**Chapter 1: The Next Generation"**

It was nearing mid-day and a wizard by the name of Harry Potter was sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungos Hospital. He was a wizard of twenty and had untidy jet black hair brilliantly matched with a set of bright green eyes.

He was sitting impatiently next to his in-laws, The Weasleys, when a healer, also known as a wizard or witch doctor came out to talk to him. "Is there a Mr. Potter here!" he yelled while looking around the waiting room.

Harry looked nervously to the Weasleys then brought his attention back to the healer, "Yeah, I'm right here."

The healer walked over to Harry, "Ah, Mr. Potter, You will be happy to know that it is a perfectly healthy baby boy and there were no complications. You may go in now."

Harry turned to the Weasleys and put two thumbs up, they all suddenly looked relieved, and then walked nervously into the room to see his wife Ginny holding their newborn son in her arms, and she had a warm smile about her.

Ginny looked over to Harry and her smile grew, "Isn't he precious? I was surprised when I first saw him, he looks just like you." Ginny kissed the tiny newborn as she handed him over to Harry.

Harry looked at his son and agreed with Ginny. He definitely took after Harry, the Potters famous untidy black jet black hair and the Evans famous green eyes.

"I can't think of a name, Can you?" asked Ginny as she yawned.

Harry could only think of two names, James and Sirius. James was Harry's father. He was killed while protecting him and his mother from the Dark Lord Voldemort. Sirius was his godfather and James's best friend. He was killed by his cousin Bellatrix who was a supporter of Voldemort. Harry didn't know why he wanted to name his son after such unpleasant memories, but part of it made him think that he wanted to avenge his father and godfather by doing so.

"How about James Sirius Potter? You know, after my dad and Sirius."

Ginny smiled warmly, "Ok, James Sirius Potter it is," said Ginny fondly as she held little James, he was fast asleep.

After a couple of hours it was time for Ginny's family to meet the new addition to the family. The first to meet baby James was Mrs. Molly Weasley. Mrs. Weasley ran in screaming, "Let me see him, let me see my grandson!" Mrs. Weasley stopped dead in her tracks, "Merlin's Beard, He looks just like Harry. By the way what's his name?"

Harry and Ginny smiled, "James Sirius Potter. We named him after my dad and Sirius."

Mrs. Weasley plucked James up from Ginny and made her way towards the door when she was intercepted by her twin sons Fred and George. They were dressed as oddly as ever, maroon suits with a blinking strobe light tie that clashed with their red hair.

"Oy Fred, We have a nephew!" said George excitedly.

"Right you are George, when he gets older he can help us run the joke shop!"

Just then Mrs. Weasleys smiled faded and her eyes flashed, "Oh no you don't, he doesn't need role models like you. He's going to have a proper education and will finish school unlike you two buffoons!"

"Fred and George stepped back a step and placed their hands over their hearts. "Rub it in why don't you woman. To think you'd treat your sons like this, whatever happened to motherly love?" said a hurt Fred.

"Here's a little gift for the little tyke." George gave baby James a rattle that sang a lullaby and turned into a teddy bear when shook.

Mrs. Weasley started back to Ginny when Hermione Weasley came bursting through the door with her husband Ron close behind her. "Oh Ron, isn't he precious!"

Ron looked at James then back to Hermione, "I guess, if you like poop making midgets." Ron' face had a shocked look when he realized what he just said.

Hermione's eyes flashed, "You insensitive little prat! You have the emotional rate of teaspoon!" with that said she stalked off to Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and baby James.

Ron' face drained of color and he made his way towards Harry, "Is she always going to be like that?"

"Nah, Just for the nine months. Ginny was the same way, just don't tick her off or she'll throw you out the house. It's not fun sleeping on the front porch," replied Harry as he remembered when Ginny threw him out the house for interrupting her girls only baby shower.

"I don't think I can take it any more. Just last week she blew up just because I came home and didn't blimey ask her how her bloody day was!" He started turning red from lack of air.

"Your on your own mate, I don't plan on going through it again just because you need help coping with your wife's pregnancy," said Harry in a joking sort of way.

"You're very helpful, you know that right," replied Ron sarcastically.


	2. Fathering Problems

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, I'm just a noble fan!

"**Chapter2: Fathering Problems"**

Two months had passed since little James had been born and Harry was already having Problems. He couldn't seem to get diaper changing. Once he had tried to Change poor little James's diaper by magic, but the diaper ended up on the wrong end if you get the drift.

"Ginny, can you show me how to do the diaper thing again?" said a very frustrated Harry.

"No, you need to learn how to be a father on your own." Replied Ginny as she laughed. She was highly amused by Harry's past failures to get and keep the diaper on.

After two more tries Harry had mastered it or so he thought because right when he picked up baby James the diaper slid right off. "Urrrrgggghhhhh! I give up!" he yelled.

Baby James laughed at daddy's mistakes and had a "mommy's better than daddy" look on his face.

"Here, give him to me. You're obviously not fit for parenting," Ginny was laughing hysterically.

Harry handed James over to Ginny and watched her put James's diaper on in one try, worse to Harry's dismay as she picked him up the diaper _actually _stayed on!

Harry rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch, "Way to rub it in."

"Oh, get over it you big baby. Here's an easy job, feed him his bottle," Ginny slammed the bottle in his hand and put little James on the couch next to him.

James looked from mommy to daddy and wore a "Don't leave me with this moron mommy," on his face. He then turned to daddy and giggled mischievously.

Sure enough evil thoughts were on this baby's mind because after he was done with his bottle he spit up all over daddy.

Harry got up and wiped the mess up, "Yuck, don't you do anything else but eat, poop, and look cute."

James giggled and started to blow spit bubbles.

"I guess not," said Harry as he got up, he jumped a little when he felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder.

"I can see you didn't burp him," said Ginny skeptically.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Harry said in a sarcastic voice as he handed James over to Ginny. Harry then walked over to the door and picked up a box.

"It's common sense, oh, by the way, what's in the box?" Ginny craned her neck to see Harry carrying a small box that had small holes in it. It was shaking and emitting high-pitched noises.

Harry smiled, "It's a gift for baby James."

Ginny looked curiously at Harry then put little James on the floor to crawl. "What is it?"

Harry's smile widened, "I think he's Going to like this," Harry put the box on the floor near little James and opened it. A little black puppy stumbled out of the box. It was a Labrador and Germen Shepherd mix. It was also so small it could fit in Harry's palm.

"He's so adorable, Where did you get him?" said Ginny as she picked up the Puppy. He started to wag his tail violently.

Harry shrugged, "I stopped by Diagon Alley and when I spotted him in a nearby pet shop window I just had to get him, he reminded me of Sirius when he transformed into his dog form, so I decided to get him for James."

Ginny put the little pup on the floor next to James and gave Harry a kiss. "You're so thoughtful. What should we name him?"

Harry thought long and hard, "How about, Sirius?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry, you already named your son after Sirius, to name the poor pup after him too is a bit too much, don't you think."

Harry laughed, "Ok,ok. How about Bane?"

"Hmmm, I like bane. It reminds me of a werewolf….and he does sort of look kind of like a wolf."

Harry smiled at Ginny, "Then Bane it will be." Harry looked at Bane, He was busy attacking James with a ton of licks.


	3. Friends United!

"**Chapter 3: Friends United"**

James was now ten years ten years old and now had a baby sister named Lillian and four best friends. Lillian took after Ginny personality wise, but also like James, had inherited Harry's black hair and green eyes. She was only two.

James's four best friends were Kaylab Scott Lupin, Alex Michael Lupin, Alexis Fiona Weasley, and Jaramiah James Weasley.

Kaylab and Alex Lupin were identical twin brothers so they looked the same, spiked brown hair matched with green eyes. Since their father was a werewolf they had doggy characteristics. A small fang hanging out of their mouth, the knack for getting dirty, and liking to have any meat raw and bloody. The Lupin Brothers could also change their appearance at will due to their mother Nymphadorabeing a Metamorphmagus. Naturally, they inherited her powers. They were at the ripe age of ten.

Alexis and Jaramiah Weasley were James's cousins. They were his aunt and uncle Hermione and Ron's Children. Jaramiah was hot headed and he mostly took after Ron. He was only two months younger than James. Alexis , However did take after Hermione. She was easily upset, mostly because she was only seven, and like Hermione, liked to do work and took everything seriously. They both sported wavy reddish brow hair and a set of Brown eyes highlighted with green around the iris.

* * *

"What do you want to do now?' asked Kaylab and Alex at the same time.

"I don't know, what do you want to do James?" asked Jaramiah.

"Want to play quiddich, My dad got me a new Firebolt 2000," said James excitedly. He had been wanting to try out his new broom forever.

"How do you play quiddich?" asked Alexis as she held her cousin Lillian.

"You're too young to play, so why tell you!" snapped Jaramiah in a rude tone. He always bossed his little sister around.

Alexis's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and her bottom lip started to quiver. Within seconds she burst into tears and stormed out of the room crying to Hermione, her wavy brown hair tailing behind her.

Little Lillian looked from Kaylab to Jaramiah and said "Gah!" then crawled over to James as she giggled. James picked her up and brought her to Ginny.

"Thank you James, why don't you go give your aunt and uncle a butterbeer," Said Ginny in a soft tone.

"Ok mum," replied James politely. As he went into the fridge he saw Aunt Hermione comforting Alexis as she cried.

"Mummy, he was really mean!" she wailed.

Hermione patted Alexis's back and gave Ron a look that said "You better do something about him."

James walked up and placed the two butterbeers on the kitchen table, "Here's the two butterbeers my mum told me to get you, Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione." It was starting to seem pointless to even tell them that they had been served drinks because Ron and Hermione were on the brink of an argument.

Just as James predicted a argument started, "Ron you need to talk to him, he's been getting worse. Look at James, he's so polite."

James groaned, he didn't like being pulled into his aunt and uncles arguments. Last time it happened Jaramiah swore he was a traitor and tried to lock him in the broom shed until he swore to sing a Weird Sister song in his underpants.

Uncle Ron rolled his eyes, "Mione, boys will be boys and besides the reason he's so polite is because he takes after Harry."

"Men!" yelled aunt Hermione as she stormed out of the kitchen with Alexis on her hip still crying.

James shrugged and left the kitchen to rejoin his friends.

"I hard my dad talking to my mum the other day and it looks like we'll all be attending Hogwarts next year," said Jaramiah.

"I hope I make the quiddich team," said James excitedly. His dad and grandfather had been seekers on the Gryffindor qiddich team. It was James's goal to continue that legacy.

"Wasn't your dad the youngest seeker to play at Hogwarts in a century," asked Jaramiah with an eager look on his face.

James started polishing his Firebolt 2000, "Yep!"

"My dad played with your dad on the same team, My dad was the Keeper," said Jaramiah

"Uncles Fred and George were too! They were beaters, Blimey good ones too!" replied James.

"Enough talk, let's go out and play! Come on!" yelled Kaylab as he and his twin Alex held their brooms.


	4. Quiddich!

**Note:** Originally this chapter was to be part of chapter 3, but I had a change of mind after a half hour of typing!

"**Chapter 4: Quiddich!"**

As the four boys ran outside Jaramiah explained the rules. "Since we have only four players we'll keep it simple. James and Kaylab are the Seekers and Alex and me will be the Chasers, Keepers, and Beaters."

"Hey Miah, What's going to be the hoops?" asked James.

"Uhhh," Jaramiah looked around and spotted two dead trees that looked similar to hoops. "Those dead trees!" _We'll just have to share since there isn't anything else that can pose as a hoop for the opposite team, _thought Jaramiah.

Within seconds all four friends kicked off the ground and soured up in the air.

As the game started James couldn't help but feel like he had gone to heaven. His dads side of the family had quiddich blood in them. They loved to play quiddich, they loved the feeling of a broom.

Kaylab franticly searched for the golden snitch that James had let loose right before the game started, James did the same.

Alex and Jaramiah had bludgers on their tails and were battling over the quaffle, when Jaramiah scored ten points by doing a double loop and throwing the quaffle through the dead trees.

"Ha, can't beat that can you Alex!" mocked Jaramiah as he did a victory lap.

"Yes I can!" yelled Alex back. He was concentrating really hard on getting the quaffle from Jaramiah. He was concentrating so hard that his fang looked as though it had grown like a dog bearing its teeth.

"Dude, I think werewolf mode is kicking in." joked Jaramiah as he turned to see James clutching the snitch in his fist.

"Awesome!" yelled Jaramiah. He could not help but think of making the quiddich team at Hogwarts at that moment. With James on their tam they would win the house cup.

James did a victory lap with Jaramih at his side as the Lupin brothers watched in envy.

"Well, that settles it. I….am…totally….AWESOME!"

"James!" Ginny yelled from below, "Time to do you chores!"

"Awe, Mum!" moaned James.

"Yeah, awesome huh. I can see it now, the magnificent chore boy on a broom!" yelled Jaramiah who was breaking out in laughter.

"Oh, just shut up already!" yelled back James.

"Come on awesome. Don't forget to put your broom in the broom shed!" shouted Ginny.

"Dude, even your mum is _dogging _on you!" chuckled Alex. Kaylab was clutching his stomach as he laughed at this comment.

James's temper was rising with frustration. "Give it a rest!" He touched down to the ground and passed his mum, his face red with embarrassment, then went to go put his broom away.

"After you get your chores done I want you to get cleaned up. Your grandparents and Aunts n' Uncles are coming over for dinner."

**Well, there you go! I don't think I'm that good of a writer but I leave that up to you! R&R!**


	5. A Prank Unforgotten!

**D_isclaimer: Hey i just wanted to say that i don't own any of the originaal hp characters, only James, Alexis, Alex, Jaramiah, Lillian, Kaylab, and Bane!_**

**_THANKS: I want to give a special thanks to She-Elfgirl, Luvlea, lilJunebug, Jane Rose Weasley, Scheaf, Mlle. Meg Giry, Lilly Hermione Potter, Caffienut1022, bluangel994, and Harry Potter 101! Thanx Guys and gals!_**

"**A Prank Unforgotten"**

After James had cleaned up, which consisted of combing his hair, washing his hands and face, and putting on suitable clothes, he heard his grandparents enter the front door. He knew this because his grandmother was the only one who made Lillian cry by picking her up and kissing her all over the face when they entered the house.

James hesitated before going downstairs; he knew that facing his grandmother meant facing kisses and hugs like Lillian had.

As he slowly made his way down the spiral staircase his uncles Fred and George apparated at the foot of the stairs, James knew he was saved because Fred and George always helped him dodge the inevitable.

George had a smile on his face and something told James that he knew what he was thinking.

"Well, If it isn't our little nephew James," snickered Fred.

"It is, isn't it, if I'm not mistaken, he's got himself into a bit of a sticky situation. Should we help him or shall he have the same fate as our poor niece Lillian?" asked George.

"I don't know, that depends if he'll help us pull a prank at dinner," said Fred

"Yes, we've been meaning to try out our new product," Said George.

James thought long and hard. If he didn't help he would surely be smothered by his grandmother, but if he did help he would avoid grandma and would also get a good laugh. He couldn't seem to see a downside.

"I guess I can help," James blurted out.

Fred and George aparated and reappeared right in front of him.

"Nice to have you on the team young nephew of ours," said George.

"We knew you would see it our way, we'll tell you the plan after we get you away from our dear old mum," said Fred.

"Yeah, we can't just leave our favorite nephew…"

Fred interrupted, "Don't forget assistant dear George."

"Right you are Fred. As I was saying, we can't just leave our favorite _assistant _to be eaten alive. We need you for the big surprise joke."

James's smile faded at those words. What had they meant by "Big surprise" and why did they need _him _to pull it off? It sounded as if they were going to do something dangerous. James finally started to see a downside, but he didn't know exactly what it was yet.

"Don't worry young nephew, we shall be your saviors. Now let's go," said Fred

As they walked down the stairs James heard his grandmother talking.

"I've already seen my granddaughter, now where's my grandson?"

James hoped that his uncles plan to evade Mrs. Weasley worked because right when they reached the bottom of the stairs she saw him and started making her way towards them. James closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

"James! How's my Favor...," She stopped dead in her tracks with a look of horror on her face.

James opened his eyes and started to laugh like crazy. Mrs. Weasleys mouth had vanished along with her arms. James felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Fred.

"Well, that should take care of that," he said.

"Yeah, she can't hug or kiss you for that matter," said Uncle George.

Mrs. Weasleys eyes had an evil glare; it looked as though she wanted to commit first degree murder.

"Um, Uncle Fred, how's she going to eat dinner?"

Fred scratched his head, "Good point young James, this should take care of our little problem," He waved his wand then flicked it. Within seconds Mrs. Weasley's face had Sprouted Spider-like pinchers and her arms had splinted into eight prickly spider legs.

At that moment Ron, Hermione, and their kids had walked in the door. Jaramiah yelled "Cool!", Alexis hid behind Hermione, and Ron turned a ghostly white, within seconds he fainted.

Fred and George were clutching their stomachs while laughing hysterically and James was just happy that he had not been eaten by his grandmother yet.

"Hey mum, can you do that to me? I want to be a spider!" said Jaramiah

Hermione smacked Jaramiah in the back of the head, "Watch your Manners," then pulled out her wand and renewed Mrs. Weasley back to her proper form. She still had a murderous look about her and she turned a violent shade of dark red.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE NECKS…I'LL…I'LL…"

Fred and George looked at one another with a worried look on their faces, "Sorry James, were going to have to leave you here," Said George.

"Yeah, you're on your own mate," said Fred.

James grinned up at his Uncles, "I can take it from here. She'll be busy chasing after you."

Fred and George apparated with a loud "crack."

* * *

Well! I kinda liked this chpt, I tried to bring out Fred n' George's personality's. Right now i would like all of the people who read this chpt to give me some ideas for the dinner prank! I'm afraid i havn't gotten that far! James and the guys'll be going to Hogwarts very soon so don't Fret! MUCH LUV TAHIRISOLO90 


	6. Dinner with the Weasleys!

**Disclaimer: I'd like to thank sheelfgirl and luvlea for all their help and I do not own Harry Potter, just a few characters I created, just so you know Bane isn't mine anymore, I dedicated him to sheelfgirl!**

"Dinner with the Weasleys"

Ron had been revived, but every time he saw Mrs. Weasley he turned white and tried not to make eye contact.

Fred n' George were busy making plans for the big joke. Mrs. Weasley, however, stayed in a bad mood. Every time Fred n' George crossed her path she would start yelling at them and told them that they wasted their lives on, as she called it, their "stupid joke shop!".

Charlie was in a deep conversation with Mr. Weasley on illegal dragon breeding, Lupin and Tonks were sitting at the kitchen table flirting, Harry and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley prepare the food, and all five kids were giving James's family house elf Kreatcher odd tasks to do.

"Hey, I got a good one!" said Jaramiah. He whispered something into Kreatchers ear and kreatcher looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Kreatcher Won't!" he started to jump up and down with a defiant look on his face.

Jaramiah looked at James for help, "James, you got to tell him. He won't listen to me."

James smiled mischievously, "Do it."

Kreatcher stopped whining, "Kreatcher must do what young master says, but Kreatcher won't like it. Young master is the son of a filthy blood traitor, But Kreatcher will do it, oh yes, Kreatcher is a good house elf."

James rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and do it!"

Kreatcher bowed and did what he was told.

Harry, Ginny, Tonks, Reamus, and everyone else were sitting down enjoying a break and talking when Kreatcher ran in. He was no longer wearing his loin cloth and was waving his hands in the air screaming, "I'm Invisible! I'm Invisible! I'm Invisible! I'm Invisible! "

Kreatcher ran back and forth and everyone had shocked looks on their faces. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but noting came out. Fred n' George were laughing hard and clutching their stomachs, and Lupin raised an eyebrow then nudged Tonks to say something, she didn't reply.

"Well, that was disturbing. Any ideas to why he was doing that?" asked Charlie.

Everybody gave Ron and Hermione nervous glances. They all seemed to know it was Jaramiah.

"What! Why is everyone looking at us?" said Hermione defensively.

Mr. Weasley coughed and tried to avoid eye contact with either of them.

"Oh, I see. Everybody just assumes that it was Jaramiah!" said Hermione; she nudged Ron to back her up. He tried, but could find nothing to say.

Mrs. Weasley broke the silence, "Well, I think dinner is ready. Let's go out to the picnic table, Shall we?"

Kreatcher ran by and started screaming again, "I'm Invisible! I'm Invisible! I'm Invisible!"

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and everybody got up and went outside to the tables.

As Molly called James and the others out for dinner Fred n' George intercepted James.

"Are you ready for the big bang?"

'Yep!" said James with a smile.

"Good, you'll need to put a drop of this potion in each of the drinks. We already warned Jaramiah and the other kids not to drink their drinks. You better hurry before mum comes into the kitchen to get the drinks," said Fred.

George gave James an aqua colored bottle. There was purple writing on the label and a warning in red.

Warning: May cause uncontrollable and unpredictable panic;

Some cases of Hairballs

James pocketed the potion and headed off towards the kitchen.

"They grow up so fast," said Fred

"That they do Fred, That they do," replied George.

James entered the kitchen and found the drinks on the counter. He took out the potion and unscrewed the top. As the top fell onto the counter James Screwed up his face and felt as if he were going to puke. The potion smelt like rotten eggs, moldy bread, and a hint of raw fish. James slowly tipped the bottle over the first drink, a neon green liquid made its way out of the bottle. When it hit the surface of the drink, small whisps of magenta smoke emitted from the drink, with a soft crackle it turned back to normal. James shrugged and continued to empty the potion into the rest of the drinks. When he finished he quickly left the kitchen ands headed towards the picnic tables. Everybody was sitting around the table and Fred n' George winked at James, James smiled back.

"Okay everyone, let's dig in," said Mr. Weasley.

James filled his plate with food and watched Mrs. Weasley go retrieve the drinks.

When she got back she passed out the drinks, everybody drank their drinks except for Fred n' George and the kids.

James looked at all the grown-ups and wondered what was going wrong because nothing was happening. He was about to go ask his uncles when Fred had a smile on, James knew something was about to happen.

The first to feel the effects was Charlie. He started to look around and had a panic-stricken face. The others started to do the same. Suddenly Charlie started to cry.

"Noooo! Why her, she didn't deserve to die!" screamed Charlie.

James had no idea what was going on! All of the sudden everybody started to panic. Lupin hid under the table as if he were avoiding something, Charlie was going on about someone who died, His dad were acting as if his mum was in trouble, Ron was looking at the ground as if something would burst through it and attack him, His mum was holding Lillian as if it would be the last time she would see her, Hermione was raving on about how she got fired, Tonks was acting clumsier than ever, and his grandparents were raving on about how they were disappointed that his mum married a Malfloy!

Something weird was going on because Aunt Hermione had not gotten fired, his mum never married a Malfloy, and nobody died!

James continued to figure out what was going on when all of the sudden his dad jumped on the table. He was pointing his wand at some invisible opponent.

"Don't worry Ginny! I'll save you!" He jumped off the table and started running around and attacking trees.

James was about to go ask Fred n' George what the hell was going on when Lupin tugged on his pants.

"Don't let it happen, Please," he said

James had no idea what he was talking about.

Harry suddenly ran into a tree, "Wise guy are we, I'll show you!" he pointed his wand at the tree and blew it up.

James's jaw dropped. Things were getting out of control!

"Get them off me, Get them off me!" yelled Ron. He started jumping and running around in circles.

He was obviously mistaken because there was nothing on him.

James looked to his left and saw Tonks running into fences, trees, and Whatever else that got in her way.

When James got to his uncles they broke out laughing.

"What did you do to them?" he demanded.

"Nothing really, just a little prank," said Fred Innocently.

"Oh look! Here's the best part!" Fred pointed back to all the adults.

With a loud crack they all turned into animals!

His dad was a stag, his mum a white tiger, Ron was a spider monkey, Hermione was a beaver, Lupin a wolf, Tonks was a very clumsy cat, Charlie was a dragon, Mr. Weasley was a snake, and Mrs. Weasley was a horse!

James suddenly understood why the bottle said "Some cases of Fur-balls."

Kreatcher ran by again, "I'm Invisible! I'm Invisible! I'm Invisible!"

**Note: Well, I hope you liked it, I had trouble on this one! I'm sorry if I don't update soon enough, I have a lot of homework to do! Bane will be in the next chpt!**


	7. Letters n' love

**Disclaimer: I _still_ do not own Harry Potter, just the Characters that I made up in my mind! I'd like to thank a few reviewers; you know who you are, a few friends from school, and one of my teachers who has been there for me since 9th grade! THANX GUYS! This is not really going to be a funny chapter, but more of a touching chap! Enjoy!**

"**Chapter 7: Letters n' Love"**

As James was about to go get breakfast he noticed a black spec outside the kitchen window. As he got closer to see what it was it started to get bigger until finally he noticed it being a small brown barn owl! _Could it be,_ thought James. As the little barn owl got closer to the window James started to get Very excited, all of his friends except for Alexis had got their letters, now it was James's turn. James suddenly opened the window and watched the brown owl land on the kitchen counter. He was so excited that when he went to take the letter from the owl the poor little owl started to wobble. James finally got the letter off and handed the owl some owl food and a saucer of water then watched the owl take flight. _It is!_ thought James as he looked at the letter and noticed emerald writing and the Hogwarts crest on the back.

**To Mr. James Potter**

**Third house to the left on Godrics Hollow**

**Bedroom two of the upstairs**

So excited James yelled up the stairs to tell his mom, "Mum, I _finally_ got my letter!"

"Well open it!" replied Ginny.

James paused and sat down at the kitchen table with trembling hands. After a minute or so he opened it.

**Dear Mr. James Sirius Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please read the enclosed list of supplies you will require. Term begins September 2. We await your owl no later than July 30.**

James flipped through to the next page to access the list of supplies.

**Three sets of black robes**

**One pointed hat**

**One pair of protective dragon hide gloves**

**One winter cloak**

**One wand**

**One cauldron**

**One set of phials**

**One telescope**

**One set of brass scales**

**One broom**

**Potion supplies including: **

**Hippogriff hoof**

**Threstral bone**

**Snake fangs**

**Unicorn horn**

**Dragon scales**

**Phoenix feathers**

**Gillyweed**

**Please bring a copy of all the following:**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_**

_**A History of Magic**_

_**Magical Theory**_

**_A Beginners guide to Transfiguration_**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection**_

**You may also bring an owl, cat, dog, rat, or toad.**

**All first year students note that any breaking of the rules will not be tolerated and will be punished. All parents are reminded to look at the list of things that should be left at home. Please report to Kings Cross Train Station at Platform nine and three quarters.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House**

James turned to the next page.

**Please do not bring any of the following to Hogwarts!**

**Fanged Frisbees**

**Dung bombs**

**Poison of any king**

**Your own Quiddich sets, you will be able to play when you make the team**

**Anything from Weasley Wizard Weases**

**Love potions**

**Polyjuice potion**

**Dark detectors, these are provided in DATDA!**

**House elves, if you want to bring your elf then have them apply for a job!**

**Guides on how to become Animangus's**

**Magical pets except for Pygmy puffs**

**Pensive**

**We WILL check to see if these objects have been brought!**

James closed the letter and smiled to himself, he would finally be able to go to Hogwarts, finally be able to find out which house he would be sorted into, finally be able to try out for the Quiddich team all finally be able to go to school where his father and Grandfathers went too! James was so happy that he started to hum.

"So what did it say?" asked Ginny as she slid into one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Basically that we need to go to Diagon Alley." Replied James as he started to eat his eggs, beacon, and toast. "It also said that we can bring an owl, cat, dog, rat, or toad."

"That's new, we were never allowed to bring dogs in my day."

"So can I bring Bane or Hedwig?" James asked excitedly. He always planned of one day bringing Bane to School with him.

"You can bring Bane, but Hedwig is getting too old, even Bane is getting really old."

James picked up a piece of toast and stuck it in his mouth and swallowed. "well, can I get a new owl, maybe a snowy one like Hedwig?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Well see."

At that moment Bane came through the doggy door installed in the kitchen door. He strolled over to James and put his head down on James's lap, his tongue hanged out as he panted.

"Hear that boy, your going to Hogwarts with me!"

Bane looked at James quizzically and licked James's hand than walked over to Ginny and laid down at her feet.

Ginny looked at James, "I guess that means he's excited."

"Or bored," said James. He put his fork in the sink and said "Scourgeify." The grime on the plate and fork vanished as if it had never bee there.

"You know you're not allowed to use magic unless you're in school," said Ginny skeptically.

"The ministry can't tell if it's you or me doing the magic any way," said James simply as he put Ginny's wand on the counter, he wore a big smile.

"And I told you not to use my wand," said Ginny sternly.

"All the more reason to go to Diagon Alley."

"All right Mr. Smarty Pants, Why don't you go and clean your room."

Fine, but where's dad at? I didn't see him leave this morning,"

"He took Lillian to Saint Mungo's for a Check-up,"

_I hate check-ups, _thought James as he ran upstairs to go clean his room. The last time he had a check-up the healer insisted on taking his temperature erectly and James never got over that. It felt as though someone was violating his personal space.

Ginny watched as her young son ran off to complete yet another task. He was growing up so fast, _too fast, _thought Ginny. Soon he would be off on his own and she would be left only with Lillian to help grow up. She couldn't stand the idea of not being able to coddle and hold her little boy; It is a happy yet terrible feeling for a mother to let her child go. After long she would have to let go of Lillian too. All she could do now was watch them grow strong and help them along the way to adulthood. She would savor every bit of it while she could. She didn't worry too much, she still would have Harry to grow old with. _Harry,_ she thought. Harry had been there for her in her second year of school when all she knew was darkness, He had been the first boy she ever loved. Together, Harry and her had made two of the most beautiful children in the world. All three of them would and always will be _her _three little angels. Ginny hoped that when James got to school that he wouldn't be like the famous twins and marauders, but she knew that the Potter and Weasley line was full of mischief.

When James finished his chores he looked out the window to find his dad walking up the front porch with Lillian asleep on his shoulders. "Mum, dad's home with Lillian!" he yelled down the hall.

"O.k., tell him I'm upstairs if he needs me and to put Lillian down for a nap."

"Got it!" he yelled back.

.Harry walked in to have Bane jump up on him and wake Lillian up. She started to wail and struggle to get out of daddy's arms. Bane started bouncing on his hind legs, his tongue hanging out and tail wagging madly.

"Get off Bane! Bad dog! Jameesss!"

James came downstairs to find his dog being jumped all over by Bane.

"What?" he asked already knowing what his dad wanted done.

"Put Bane outside and where's your mother at?" Knowing Ginny she was either cleaning like her mum or daydreaming while staring out the window.

"She's upstairs, oh, and she wants you to put Lillian down for a nap," James put Bane outside.

"Why don't you go put her down for her nap while I go talk to your mum," Harry handed a screaming Lillian to James.

James made it halfway up the stairs when he remembered to tell his dad, "Hey dad, I got my letter!"

"That's great!" replied a happy Harry.

Sure enough as Harry walked in Ginny was day dreaming. Her red gold hair beautify blew in the wind as the gentle breeze swept across her milky skin. He stood there and took a moment to take in her beauty. She and the kids were all he lived for, if anything were to happen to them he would not be able to go on. Harry sneaked up on her and weaved his arms around her and kissed her neck. Ginny always loved it when he sneaked up on her, it made her feel loved and important.

"How are you doing?" Asked Harry

Ginny smiled warmly, "Fine right now."

"Harry brought his kisses to her cheek, "I missed you."

"You were only gone for two hours," laughed Ginny.

"Yeah, but being away two hours is like being away two lifetimes."

"You and your corny pick-up lines," chucked Ginny

"Well, they worked on you didn't they?"

Ginny had to admit that he did have a way with words even if they were corny, "I guess they did." Ginny turned around and pulled him into a warm embrace. Harry replied by stoking her hair and bringing his kisses to her lips. Ginny pulled the tunic of Harry's robes and they both fell onto the king sized bed. Harry quickly got out his wand and waved it at the door, the door locked itself.

**Notes: Well, that was it! I hoped you liked it; I tried to make it some what longer and more descriptive. I really liked this chapter; it kind of made me think how to express the ties of a family bond and the love between a husband and wife. Much love to all my reviewers, family, friends, and teachers who are reading! _Se onr sverdar sitja hvass! (To find out what that means read Eragon or Eldest and look in the ancient language glossary)_**


End file.
